Jōichirō Yukihira/Gallery
}} Manga= Joichiro Yukihira.png|Jōichirō Yukihira Jōichirō Yukihira mugshot.png|Jōichirō Yukihira mugshot Joichiro Saiba mugshot.png|Jōichirō Saiba mugshot Joichiro making dishes.png|Gin Dōjima declining the offer to taste Jōichirō's dish. (Extra) Jun becomes Jōichirō's guinea pig.png|Jōichirō traumatizes Jun Shiomi when she started her first year at the Polar Star Dormitory, being his guinea pig for his experimental dishes. (Chapter 45) Gin and Jōichirō face each other in the Autumn Election.png|Gin recalls himself facing Jōichirō in the Tōtsuki Autumn Election. (Chapter 97) Encouragement_clap.png|Jōichirō claps Sōma's hands hard to calm him down. (Chapter 31) Family departure.png|Jōichirō bids Sōma Yukihira farewell as Restaurant Yukihira closes. (Chapter 1) Jōichirō teases Sōma.png|Jōichirō teases Sōma on how far their skills are set between. (Chapter 1) Young_Erina_with_Joichiro_photo.png|Erina Nakiri retrieves the photo of her younger self with Jōichirō. (Chapter 34) Dōjima finds out Jōichirō is Sōma's father.png|GIn finds out Jōichirō is Sōma's father. (Chapter 34) Jōichirō returns.png|Jōichirō returns to the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 40) Jōichirō shakes hands with Satoshi.png|Jōichirō meets Satoshi Isshiki as they both introduce themselves. (Chapter 41) Joichiro presents a feast to Polar Star.png|Jōichirō cooks a feast for the Polar Star's residents. (Chapter 41) Jōichirō and Fumio reminisce on the past.png|Fumio Daimidō reminisces about Jōichirō's past reputation as the "Asura". (Chapter 41) Dōjima with Jōichirō in their youth.png|Fumio shows a picture of a young Jōichirō and Dōjima to everyone in the dormitory. (Chapter 41) Jōichirō tests Sōma.png|Jōichirō's intention Sōma's growth in his cooking ability since he left home. (Chapter 41) Asura.png|The man once called "Asura". (Chapter 41) Jōichirō It wasn't much.png|''It wasn't much!'' (Chapter 43) Jōichirō's words of encouragement.png|Jōichirō tells Sōma not to lose to anyone until he loses against him again. (Chapter 43) Jōichirō and Satoshi talking.png|Satoshi talking with Jōichirō about Sōma. (Chapter 102) Erina passes by Jōichirō.png|Erina passes by Jōichirō. (Chapter 44) Gin is angry at Jōichirō.png|Jōichirō covers his ears from Gin's yelling. (Chapter 136) Erina is confused about Jōichirō.png|Jōichirō appears in Erina's confusion about his relationship with Sōma. (Chapter 151) The Genius Awakened.png|The Genius Awakened (Chapter 196) Volume 1.jpg|Volume 1 cover Volume 23.jpg|Volume 23 cover Volume 23 Illustration.png|Volume 23 illustration Chapter 41.png|Chapter 41 cover Chapter 42.png|Chapter 42 cover Chapter 43.png|Chapter 43 cover Chapter 198.png|Chapter 198 cover Chapter 285.png|Chapter 285 cover |-| Anime= Jōichirō Yukihira (anime).png|Jōichirō Yukihira Jōichirō Yukihira mugshot (anime).png|Jōichirō Yukihira mugshot Jōichirō Saiba mugshot (anime).png|Jōichirō Saiba mugshot Dōjima finds out Jōichirō is Sōma's father (anime).png|A young Jōichirō and Gin. (Episode 15) Gin and Jōichirō face each other in the Autumn Election (anime).png|Jōichirō and Gin face each other in the Autumn Election. (Episode 32) Younger Joichiro, Gin, Azami.png|A younger Joichiro, with Gin & Azami. (Episode 49) Starving Young Erina.png|Joichiro & Senzaemon notices Erina's starvation. (Episode 50) Young Erina with Joichiro photo (anime).png|Jōichirō with a young Erina. (Episode 15) Jōichirō claps Sōma's hands.png|Jōichirō claps Sōma's hands hard to calm him down. (Episode 14) Joichiro defeats Soma.png|Jōichirō defeats Sōma Yukihira for the 489th time. (Episode 1) Yukihira Departure.png|Jōichirō tells Sōma to measure his skills. (Episode 1) Jōichirō teases Sōma (anime).png|Jōichirō teases Sōma. (Episode 2) Jōichirō's cooking is amazing (anime).png|Jōichirō's cooking inspires a lot of people. (Episode 2) Jōichirō returns (anime).png|Jōichirō returns to the Polar Star Dormitory. (Episode 15) Satoshi greets Jōichirō.png|Jōichirō is greeted by Satoshi. (Episode 15) Jōichirō presents a feast to Polar Star (anime).png|Jōichirō presents a lavish feast to the residents of Polar Star. (Episode 15) Sōma offers his room to Jōichirō.png|Jōichirō is about to call it a day. (Episode 15) Jōichirō tests Sōma (anime).png|Jōichirō tests Sōma. (Episode 15) A wandering Jōichirō.png|Jōichirō wanders the world. (Episode 16) Joichiro vs. Soma 490.png|Jōichirō defeats Sōma again. (Episode 16) Erina passes by Jōichirō (anime).png|Jōichirō passes by Erina. (Episode 16) Senzaemon & Joichiro Step In.png|Joichiro & Senzaemon step in to confront Azami. (Episode 56) Joichiro's deal to Azami.png|Joichiro offers Azami to be one of his soldiers if his side loses the upcoming Regimental Shokugeki. (Episode 56) Team Saiba.png|Joichiro leads Team Saiba. (Episode 56) Team Saiba Artists.png|Team Saiba as painters. (Episode 57) Azami's Aura.png|Joichiro with Azami showing a dark aura. (Episode 58) Gin, Joichiro, Jun.png|Gin, Joichiro, and Jun during their days at Polar Star Dorm. (Episode 58) Asura Joichiro S3B OP.png|Joichiro as "Asura" in Symbol |-| Others= A la carte novel 3.jpg|À la carte novel 3 cover Joichiro_ALC3_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ III Twitter icon Season 1 Promotion Poster.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Jōichirō_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Category:Gallery